


I've Put A Spell On You

by Goggles_McGee



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: A witch college, Fluff, I actually kinda like this, I warn you, It's pretty sappy, Just some witchy boyfriends being cute together, M/M, Real Witches au, They are all 22 except for pidge, They are also in a college, This is for a secret santa thingy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-25
Updated: 2016-12-25
Packaged: 2018-09-11 23:42:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,040
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9043535
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Goggles_McGee/pseuds/Goggles_McGee
Summary: Hello! This is a work for the person who I am the secret Santa for! I hope they and you guys like it. It's kinda short but pretty sweet if I do say so myself. 
Anyways
Lance had another bad day at school after being compared to Keith yet again! Sure he's not as high a level witch as the guy but he doesn't think it's completely necessary to be compared to a guy who doesn't even go to his college anymore! He goes to find said boy to vent to him. 
((Sorry the summary sucks XD))





	

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Holidays guys!! I know this isn't very festive but this is for my person who I am secret Santa for. I hope you enjoy reading it!

"Stupid Keith, and his stupid mullet, and his stupid test scores, he doesn't even go here anymore!" Lance bemoaned to an understanding Hunk and an uninterested Pidge who didn't even spare him a glance and continued to study the spell book held in her hands.

Hunk on the other hand offered Lance a supportive pat on the shoulder.

"Sorry that Iverson was giving you a hard time buddy. Maybe you'll get that potion right next time."

Lance sighed for the nth time that night.

He knew college was going to be hard. He just didn't think it would be this hard. And having a classmate who was basically a Level 90 witch without even trying really didn't help. Nor did it help when he was compared to said classmate who dropped out.

Another thing that didn't help was working a full-time job while going to school.

But hey, his family was tight on money so he had to help pay for his schooling. Going to a college for witches certainly wasn't cheap. As compared to a mortal college.

Lance could feel a headache brewing itself in his head. He knew about five different spells and at least two potions that could help it but his mind felt like mush and he really didn't want to do anything.

"Well....I better go see the asshole before he sends out a finder sprite." Lance mumbled as he slowly pushed himself off of Hunk's and Pidge's couch.

'Asshole' referred to said classmate from before. See, said classmate was also his roommate in a nearby apartment complex, said classmate was also Lance's boyfriend.

After a quick goodbye he made his way over to the apartment, he waved at some neighbors and their familiars who were out for a walk before grabbing his wand and mumbling a soft incantation to let him onto the property. The incantation basically was like a code to get into those fancy apartments that had a gate restricting those who don't live there from going in.

Each familiar he saw only made his disappointment in himself deepen. Witches were supposed to have familiars. Almost every witch he knew had a familiar, except of course his friends and himself, as well as his boyfriend. But he was already 22 years old!

Granted that a lot of witches never got a familiar until they were much older, it was just that having a familiar kinda made you more accepted in the witch community. If you didn't have one you were kinda treated like a child.

He finally reached his apartment and quickly unlocked the door only to dramatically push it open. He could hear someone in the kitchen and could smell it too. It smelt like a roasted boarboabos, and damn did it smell good. There was also a small waft of a location spell. But that was always there. Keith had been searching the nearby mountains for some weird energy he had been sensing for a while now. Lance had never felt said energy but apparently Keith was sensitive to it.

Lance sluggishly made his way into the kitchen where he saw the back of his boyfriend who was looking into one of the many crystals they had.

To make his presence known he groaned loudly before he hugged his boyfriend from behind and buried his face into the crook of his neck. "I hate you...." He pouted.

Keith chuckled. "What did Iverson say this time honey?" He asked as he momentarily looked away from the crystal he had been observing to point his finger at the stove in order to lower the heat.

Lance always loved seeing Keith do magic. He loved watching the way his fingers and eyes would glow. And sometimes they would spark. It was enchanting really. It also made him a bit jealous that his boyfriend didn't need a wand to conjure up spells and such, he didn't even need to verbalize his spells, while Lance was stuck with a wand. 

"The same basic bullshit. How I'm not doing anything right. That you could have done it a million times better. Yada yada yada."

Keith slowly turned around in Lance's embrace so he was facing his pouting boyfriend. He greeted him with a soft and amused smile. "I'm sorry. But it's really not my fault that I'm talented. But you are talented as well Lance. Iverson just has a hard time seeing that."

Now Keith was frowning. Sure the two joked about being better than the other but he hated when others belittled Lance, or underestimated him, or even both. It made his blood boil! Worse! It made his magic boil.

Lance finally cracked a smile. He didn't like that Keith was upset but he did like the fact that he was upset for him. "Yeah. I am pretty great. Maybe he's just intimidated by my amazing powers!"

"Yeah," Keith snorted, "that's it babe."

They both laughed before simply smiling at one another. They began to lean in for a kiss when the tip of the hat Keith had been wearing poked Lance in the eye. He always wore that hat backwards! It was seriously a hazard to Lance's eyesight.

"Argh!!! Babe!!!" He whined as he rubbed his eye. "Its awful enough that you have a stupid mullet but do you really need to wear the stereotypical pointed witch hat too?"

"It's fashion Lance."

"The mullet or the hat?"

"Both."

"It's a danger to my wellbeing."

Keith tilted his head and raised an eyebrow as he repeated Lance's question. "The mullet or the hat?"

Lance responded with a cheeky smirk as he whipped off Keith's hat and threw it somewhere behind them. "Both."

And then they kissed.

Sparks flew every time they kissed.

No seriously, they did.

Magic is a funny and unpredictable thing, especially to those who are learning its ways.

But Lance liked the unexpectedness of Keith's magic, and Keith loved how funny Lance's magic could be. And to them that was perfect.

They may not be full witches yet, but they are both learning in their own ways. And they may not have familiars now but magic works in mysterious ways. It could be helpful.

Especially to those who listen to her whispers.


End file.
